


Врачебная тайна

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Marina_ri



Series: Midi, R-NC17 [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Swing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cтажер общей медицинской практики Джаред Падалеки посещает свинг-клуб со своей подругой, чтобы утвердиться в собственной ориентации.<br/>Примечание: АУ, написано под влиянием сериала «Клиника» и с использованием цитат оттуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Врачебная тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Врачебная тайна"

***  
  
— Ничего не выйдет, — Хилари Бертон выдувает большой жвачный пузырь и демонстративно лопает его перед носом Джареда. — В мой клуб пускают только сложившиеся свинг-пары, никакого сопровождения.  
  
На последнем слове она демонстрирует в воздухе кавычки.   
  
— Деточка, мы ебемся как кролики уже два месяца, — Джаред заправляет Хилари за ухо кудрявую рыжую прядь и целует ее в мочку, накрывая губами крошечный бриллиант. Для студентки-медика эта зараза слишком богата, слишком сексуальна и слишком сучка.   
  
— Падалеки-секс-без-обязательств, мы не встречаемся! Нас вышвырнут из клуба, если поймут, что мы не пара. Сходи уже в какой-нибудь гей-притон, закомплексованное чмо!   
  
Джаред закрывает Хилари ладонью рот, приветственно кивает профессору Томпсону, идущему мимо них по институтскому коридору, и смотрит в лицо своей не-подружке: да, у нее потрясающие карие глаза, стервозный излом бровей, под ладонью мягкие губы и ноль комплексов — она все еще ему нравится. Но...  
  
— Ай! Деточка, ты меня укусила.   
  
— А ты как думал?  
  
— Я думал, ты тащишься от моего члена и с учетом данного факта протянешь руку помощи. Я должен проверить. Прежде чем заявиться в гей-клуб и сменить ориентиры, я должен быть полностью уверен, что мне и правда нравятся мужики.  
  
— Ну, анал тебе точно нравится, — фыркает Хилари и заводит глаза к потолку. — Ладно. Но запомни самое важное правило свингеров.  
  
— Что угодно, деточка!   
  
— Здесь как на свадьбе. Женщина — главная. У тебя, конечно, свои пидорские тест-задачи, но, если ты, сука, оставишь меня неудовлетворенной или обидишь любую женщину, которая к тебе подкатит, ты вылетишь из «Рефлекса» вперед ногами, а за собственную испорченную репутацию я оторву тебе яйца и буду хранить как сувенир в своем бардачке.  
  
— Вот за такие грязные и безумные фантазии, деточка, я тебя и люблю, — улыбается во весь рот Джаред.   
  
Хилари кривит свои красивые губы и брезгливо поводит плечами, как всегда, когда слышит про любовь. Господи, да Джаред жениться на ней готов. Ну, если, конечно, выяснится, что ебать парней ему на самом деле вовсе не хочется.   
  
  
***  
  
Вероятно, нужно будет придумать удобную и красивую коробку для собственных яиц, чтобы Хилари было сподручно возить их в бардачке: все идет по пизде сразу, с порога.   
  
— Вон тот. Пожалуйста, деточка, я хочу вон того! — ноет Джаред в ухо Хилари вот уже пятнадцать минут, но его сногсшибательная Бертон-секс-без-обязательств явно глумится и не спешит включаться в процесс.   
  
На ней коралловое платье в обтяжку, и в полутьме зала она выглядит слишком дорого рядом с Джаредом, который уже скинул где-то свою дешевую рубашку: с голым торсом у него гораздо больше шансов заинтересовать того парня… ну, о’кей, ту пару, на которую он нацелился.   
  
Она — маленькая брюнетка с густыми волосами и то ли испанскими, то ли мексиканскими корнями. На ней белое кружевное белье, у нее сильные ноги и довольно эффектная задница. Джаред ее не хочет.  
  
Он — ебаный бог. К нему — очередь. Джаред даже не может рассмотреть его как следует, не понимает, какого цвета у него волосы, глаза, есть ли у него веснушки, правда ли у него такие охренительные губы, как кажется издалека. Потому что дело вовсе не во внешности.   
  
Он — приз. Выигрыш. Гран-при. От него тянет сексом через всю комнату. Джареду кажется: все, кто трахается сейчас на мягчайшем пушистом ковре цвета топленого молока, все, кто целуется на диванах цвета зрелой сливы, стоящих по периметру зала — они действуют на той энергии, на тех импульсах, что исходят от парня в самом углу комнаты. Он — принц в своем гареме, и, что бы там ни говорила Хилари, его спутница явно чувствует себя обделенной.   
  
— Его любой натурал захочет, неверный выбор для теста! — Хилари спускает с плеча одну лямку и призывно смотрит в сторону черной пары в двух шагах от них.   
  
Джаред поддерживает ее, улыбается парню. Шоколадная кожа, высокий рост, миндалевидный разрез глаз. Он красив, у и Джареда стоит. Его жена уже целуется с Хилари, и это потрясающе — молочно-белая кожа под темными длинными пальцами. Джареду интересно, получится ли развести парня на полноценный секс, или планируется, что они, как и многие мужчины здесь, будут ублажать своих красивых женщин.   
  
Все решается очень просто. Парень отводит от своего паха ладонь Джареда, мягко улыбается и с сожалением качает головой. Все верно, этого интересует его жена и Хилари.   
  
— Справишься с моей малышкой? — спрашивает Джаред, обвивая руками талию Хилари и тянется дальше, притискивает черную красотку за бедра к своей деточке. Парень так очевидно рад перспективе, что разве что не капает на девчонок слюной.   
  
Похоже, все складывается как нельзя лучше. Хилари сделала свой выбор, и теперь ее ласкают в четыре руки. Это очень красиво. Но совсем не Гран-при.   
  
Когда Джаред подходит к угловому дивану, лавируя между голыми и полуголыми телами, его приз как раз пробует на вкус парня. Невысокий, щуплый, коротко стриженный, светловолосый — Джаред смотрит во все глаза и молится, чтобы его принцу не понравилось. В джинсах слишком тесно, но просто так взять и начать прыгать тут по комнате, вытряхиваясь из штанин, будет, вероятно, неправильно. Вспомним уроки Хилари: «Покажи мне себя, Падалеки! Не торопись, придурок. У тебя такое тело, что хоть сейчас к шесту».  
  
Ладно.  
  
Принц не смотрит. За спиной — вычурный столб. В крови кипит алкоголь — чистый виски, выпитый в баре клуба, Джаред выкатил за полстакана треть стипендии. Он откидывается назад и медленно расстегивает ремень.   
  
Маленькая брюнетка, а затем и остальные девушки, вьющиеся вокруг принца, поворачивают головы в сторону Джареда. Простите, леди. Не сегодня.   
  
Щуплый блондинистый задрот отчаливает, и принц тянет к себе пышногрудую высокую девицу c волосами цвета зрелой пшеницы, лениво гладит ее между ног.  
  
Джаред по одной расстегивает пуговицы на ширинке, не сводя глаз со своего приза. Надо привлечь внимание, но, как назло, принц переворачивает свою деваху, вжимает в сливовый бархат дивана и засаживает ей. Теперь Джаред видит только его спину.   
  
И тут он замечает зеркало напротив, правее от Джареда, но можно поспорить с Хилари на свои и так уже почти проигранные яйца: парень видит отражение. Он видит, как Джаред крутит бедрами, не спуская глаз со своей добычи, как тянет вниз джинсы, зацепив пояс большими пальцами. Как приподнимает ладонью изнывающий член.   
  
«Ты смотришь, блистательный говнюк. Смотришь!»  
  
Деваха под ним стонет в голос, он вколачивается в нее расслабленно-ритмично, пора поменять условия. Джаред слегка перемещается, сдвигается вправо, и вот теперь ему тоже видно отражение. Оказывается, парень совсем не обращает внимания на свою партнершу, оказывается, он пожирает Джареда глазами в отражении, и когда они схлестываются взглядами в зеркале — он хмыкает и сминает зубами нижнюю губу: «Ладно, попался. Что будешь делать?».  
  
Да кто ж его знает, что нужно делать? Джаред хочет, чтобы все люди вокруг исчезли. Он хочет свой приз!   
  
Джаред ведет кулаком по члену, мягко, лениво, насколько хватает сил. Его принц повторяет движение языком по шее партнерши. Джаред шепчет одними губами: «Я хочу тебя», и получает в ответ показательно равнодушное пожатие плечами: «Все хотят».  
  
Джаред приподнимает свой член. Смотрит вниз. Показывает. Слегка трясет его в кулаке. А потом оглаживает взглядом узкие бедра принца, накачанную задницу, прослеживает линию позвоночника до самой шеи.   
  
Черт! Снизу касаются мягкие пальцы, а потом чей-то язык гладит набухшие яйца — маленькая брюнетка принца. Это хорошо? Плохо? Может, это означает, что его выбрали?   
  
Джаред поднимает девушку к себе за плечо, наклоняется к ней низко и спрашивает, втираясь в ее мягкий живот перенапряженным членом и накрывая ладонями ее лопатки:   
  
— Ты с ним? Тебя можно? А его?  
  
— Хочешь меня или его? — холодно уточняет брюнетка. От нее пахнет магнолиями, и для Джареда запах слишком душный.   
  
— Похоже, у меня есть только неправильный ответ, — вздыхает Джаред и остается один.   
  
— Впечатляет, — звучит над ухом, и от низкого, слегка хриплого голоса принца подламываются колени. Джаредов Гран-при стоит рядом, опираясь локтем о колонну, и у него все еще нехилая эрекция, и член затянут в презерватив. Его грудастая партнерша отдыхает на диване, бесстыдно раскинув ноги.   
  
— Ты про мой агрегат или про то, что я, похоже, обидел твою женщину?   
  
Маленькая брюнетка направляется к бару, и Джаред думает: «Откуда она сейчас достанет кредитку?»  
  
— Про твою глупость. Кого из местных красоток ты подставил, чтобы пробраться в клуб?   
  
— Я не один, — пожимает плечами Джаред.   
  
Он продолжает дрочить себе в том же ленивом темпе. От парня пахнет женщиной, наверное, от рук. И безумно вкусно пахнет мужчиной. Его хочется развернуть лицом в столб и выебать. Не как Хилари, осторожно и нежно. А так, как он сам только что ебал свою партнершу: нагло, сочно, наслаждаясь каждым толчком и стоном.   
  
— И с кем же ты? — оказывается, у него действительно веснушки, и действительно шикарные губы, и глаза такие, что продать душу — и дело все еще не во внешности.   
  
От него исходит такое неутоленное желание, что Джаред готов принять участие в соревновании за право удовлетворить его голод, кинуть вызов всем мужикам в клубе. Ни один из этих богатеньких, скучающих бабских подстилок, мечтающих официально и на халяву изменить своим женам, не сможет дать вот этому ебаному совершенству то, чего он заслуживает.   
  
Да нахуй. Джаред никогда не был силен ни во флирте, ни в игрищах. Лепил что думал, так и заполучил свою Бертон-секс-без-обязательств, на которую мастурбировал весь их поток.   
  
— А я с тобой. Здесь так нельзя?  
  
Джаред опускает руку и скатывает с члена принца презерватив. Ему не понадобится.   
  
Резинки раскиданы здесь везде, опусти руку — и нашаришь хрусткий квадратик из фольги на полу, на подлокотнике, в вазе на столике у колонны. Там же стоят флаконы со смазкой.  
  
— Не-а, — ухмыляется принц. — Нельзя. Ты, никак, привык нарушать правила?   
  
— У меня яйца звенят, так я хочу тебе вставить. Можешь позвать свою девчонку и драть ее, пока я буду натягивать тебя на свой член, но, честное слово… Тебе будет не до того. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты не отвлекался. И знаешь, что самое классное?   
  
Джаред с восхищением наблюдает, как у его Гран-при глаза становятся цвета штормящего моря, но он все еще держит лицо, изгибает бровь со слабым интересом:   
  
— Порази меня.  
  
— Ты сможешь попросить меня о чем угодно. У меня огромный потенциал, я только что из-за тебя перешел в другую команду. Так что — только попроси.  
  
Джаред разворачивает свою добычу лицом в колонну, нажимает ладонью на помпу высокого флакона со смазкой и засаживает в узкую задницу сразу два скользких пальца.   
  
Его принц стонет на пальцах так, что Джареду приходится начать повторять поля мозга, которые он зубрил для зачета по невропатологии, лишь бы не опозориться: вся медицина, которая относится к голове, не дается ему вообще. Он растягивает на суставах края ануса, разглаживает морщинки и утыкается головкой между ягодиц, нажимая парню на поясницу, прогибая его под себя. Это случится, даже если сейчас тут все взорвется нахуй.   
  
Чужие стоны и чужие запахи отходят на задний план, и Джаред на самом деле ощущает себя так, будто они одни с его парнем — да, уже совершая первую фрикцию, он понимает: никакого секса-без-обязательств. Он хочет большего. Хочет знать имя, и номер телефона, и адрес, и место работы, и встречаться, и пить утром вместе кофе, и выучить все его любимые позы, и знать все его эрогенные зоны, и любимые фильмы, и блядь…  
  
Хилари в голове настолько яркая, что кажется — она стоит рядом и дергает за локоть. «Падалеки, ты окончательно охуел? Ты его трахаешь или признаешься в любви?» Кажется, Джаред рычит и оставляет засос на удобно подставленной шее.   
  
— Значит, могу попросить? — задыхаясь, шепчет принц, подмахивая и сжимая Джареда внутри себя так, что если бы не презерватив и невропатология — каюк всему.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Попроси, — хрипит Джаред.  
  
— Отдрочи мне.   
  
Господи.   
  
Все слишком новое и слишком старое одновременно. Член в кулаке — что может быть привычнее? Но это чужой член. Восхитительная горячая теснота. Но это мужская теснота. Джаред обманывает: он не успевает за своим принцем, он падает ему на спину, бешено двигая бедрами и толчками изливаясь в презерватив. Там, впереди, его парень додрачивает себе его рукой и забрызгивает вычурную колонну спермой.   
  
И тут оказывается, что Хилари, уже одетая в белое пальто, действительно стоит рядом и мечет из глаз настоящие молнии.   
  
— Кончил? Гей? Подотрись и пошли, пидорас. Вон тот охранник у входа уже заждался. Нас выкидывают отсюда.   
  
— Но, деточка…  
  
— И твоего тест-партнера на гейство, кстати, тоже, — мстительно добавляет Хилари и, не дожидаясь ответа, выходит из зала.   
  
Джаредов парень-мечта поворачивается к нему и очень сухо переспрашивает:   
  
— Тест-партнера?   
  
На его шее уже расцветает засос.   
  
  
***  
  
Хилари не дает. Не берет трубку. Игнорирует все подкаты, письма и смс. Игнорирует «Помоги мне! Я пропал!», написанное краской на асфальте возле ее подъезда.   
  
Джаред подозревает, что она просто не в курсе, как выйти на клиентов «Рефлекса», свингеры очень ревностно оберегают свою анонимность и безопасность. Впереди практика, а Джаред вместо того, чтобы готовиться, во сне и наяву грезит о том, как было бы здорово снова увидеть принца и показать ему весь свой потенциал.   
  
«Я дрочу на него днем и ночью!» — в отчаяньи пишет Джаред в скайп Хилари, но потом стирает. Наверное, даже Бертон-бывший-секс-без-обязательств обидно постоянно слушать про другую… другого… У Джареда все еще небольшие проблемы с адекватным собственным желаниям словарем. Впрочем, после «Рефлекса» он полностью переключается на гей-порно. Теперь, типа, можно.  
  
В первый день практики в местной клинике Джаред даже рад, что их с Хилари записывают на разные направления: она — стажер-хирург, он — стажер общей практики. Стерва снова его сделала, хирурги — типа спортсменов, а стажеры общей практики… ну, это как шахматный кружок. Да и похуй.   
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какой он зверь!   
  
В раздевалке только и разговоров, что о старшем ординаторе Эклзе, и Барри, как главный сплетник на их курсе, уже все выяснил и теперь сливает информацию.   
  
— Он настоящая скотина, просто невероятная занудная сволочь! Он будет к нам придираться, пока мы не уволимся или не сдохнем. Он свалит на нас всю бумажную работу. В прошлом году он запер одного интерна в морге на всю ночь, чтобы научить его не бояться трупов, а тот всего-то падал в обморок каждый раз, когда надо было объявить время смерти.   
  
— Да поняли мы, Барри, поняли. Начальство — мудло, подумаешь, новости, — Джаред застегивает голубую форму и вешает стетоскоп на шею. Он уверен в своих знаниях, и старший ординатор… Подумаешь, он же не Господь бог.   
  
Группа собирается на обход в центре палаты интенсивной терапии, и, уже делая шаг в общий круг и видя стоящего спиной возле койки больного старшего ординатора доктора Эклза, Джаред понимает, как ошибался.   
  
Не отрывая глаз от истории болезни, доктор Эклз поворачивается к группе и начинает декламировать занудным и уже заранее уставшим голосом:   
  
— Четыре года медицинского колледжа. Четыре года медицинского факультета. Тонны неоплаченных счетов. Что вы должны были понять за все это время?  
  
У Джареда такой мощный и настолько несвоевременный стояк, что голова у него по-настоящему кружится. Принца зовут доктор Эклз, и сейчас происходит что-то страшное. Падалеки, бойся своих желаний.   
  
— Что мы хотим стать врачами и помогать людям? — ляпает в полной тишине хохотушка Лиззи.   
  
Принц… э… доктор Эклз со вздохом перелистывает историю болезни пациентки.   
  
— Неправильный ответ, доктор-как-вас-там, уж не знаю, почему я должен обращаться к вам «доктор». Вы обязаны были понять, что вы совсем, то есть, абсолютно, в смысле — тотально ничего не знаете. И я вам сейчас это докажу.   
  
Джаред переступает с ноги на ногу, гулко сглатывает и смотрит, холодея, как доктор Эклз поднимает взгляд на группу. И, естественно, Джаред — первый, кого он видит. Чертов рост!   
  
Джаред выебал своего старшего ординатора в свинг-клубе. Вероятно, теперь есть много вариантов будущего поведения. Сделать вид, что они незнакомы. Сделать вид, что ничего подобного не было. Сделать вид, что у него амнезия. Джаред выбирает другой вариант. Он улыбается, как дебил, и машет в воздухе пальцами.   
  
Это конец.   
  
Доктор Эклз не просто ошарашен. Похоже, он случайно прикусывает язык. Джаред прячет руку за спину и пытается уткнуться взглядом в пол, как все стажеры, но у него не выходит. Ничего не поменялось. Он хочет взять своего волшебным образом найденного принца и выебать на полу палаты интенсивной терапии, или у него дома, или в кино, куда они обязательно должны отправиться — после ресторана, конечно, где они непременно трахнутся в кабинке туалета.   
  
— Некроз тканей и инфицированный стул скорее всего указывают на что, доктор... Падалеки?   
  
Доктор Эклз отрывает взгляд, способный заморозить океан, от лица Джареда и смотрит на его грудь, читает имя на бейджике.   
  
Синдром недостатка верхней брыжеечной артерии. Джаред знает. Но все, о чем он думает: «Принц меня разглядывает, он меня помнит!»  
  
Следующие две недели старший ординатор доктор Эклз всеми доступными способами доказывает, что лучше бы он совсем не помнил стажера общей практики доктора Падалеки.   
  
Джареду не предоставляется ни единого шанса остаться наедине со старшим ординатором. Каждый раз, когда он обращается к доктору Эклзу с вопросом, просьбой или с любой информацией о больном, его затыкают в грубой, очень грубой или крайне грубой форме. Пациенты достаются Джареду сплошь пожилые, и с головой у них чего-то не того. На все жалобы доктор Эклз выдает что-то типа: «Смирись, недоучка, такова современная медицина». Заполнение историй болезни за всю группу — это наказание Джаред получает чаще других. По его наблюдениям, после двух недель в клинике из его сокурсников только он-то один и умеет заполнять чертовы документы. Он бреет пах всем пациентам мужского пола перед операциями. Он ставит клизмы при непроходимости кишечников, и нет, ему нельзя переложить эту задачу на медсестру. Самый частый диалог у Джареда с его принцем — это:   
  
— Чтобы к завтрашнему утру все было готово, или вы вылетите с работы. Все ясно?  
  
— Предельно ясно.   
  
Джаред искренне хочет работать и хорошо пройти практику. Но проблема в том, что он не может забыть, как принц кончал на его пальцы, сжимаясь ритмично вокруг его члена, и Джаред до смерти хочет еще. Хочет, чтобы доктор Эклз смотрел на него как на равного, хотел его. Просил: «Отдрочи мне». Просил: «Трахни меня». Да ладно. Чтобы он хоть раз для разнообразия взглянул как на человека.   
  
— Доктор Падалеки, вы понимаете, что вы для меня пустое место в форме? Я таскаю с собой эти бумажки, потому что не в состоянии запомнить вас всех по именам. Марш на седьмой этаж в лабораторию. Анализы мистера Харпера сами себя не заберут!  
  
Блядство!   
  
Джаред ночами зубрит учебники, потому что знает: на утреннем обходе он будет первым, кого распнут. А глядя на презрительно кривящиеся губы доктора Эклза вообще не получается думать о диагнозах.   
  
К концу второй недели Джаред ломается.   
  
Он отправляет принцу сообщение на рабочий телефон через дежурную медсестру. «Через пять минут в ординаторской. Нужно поговорить или я начну разговор при всех».  
  
— Чего застрял у поста? Отправила уже, — ворчит дежурная медсестра, и в этот момент Лиззи дергает Джареда за рукав: — Тебя искал доктор Эклз. Просил передать, что ждет тебя в ординаторской.   
  
Джаред удивленно задирает брови. Это какая-то наебка или синхрон?  
  
В ординаторской стоит стол для заполнения историй болезни и две двухэтажные кровати для ночных дежурных. Принц… черт, доктор Эклз сидит за столом спиной к двери и что-то пишет под тусклым светом настольной лампы.   
  
Джареду есть что сказать. Он годится не только на то, чтоб подтирать задницы лежачим больным. Он знает анамнез всех пациентов интенсивной терапии, вот только спросите. Он способен поставить диагноз, если ему дадут хотя бы секунду, чтобы рот раскрыть. Конечно, довольно неловко трахать начальника в свинг-клубе, но мы же тут все профессиона…  
  
Они одни.   
  
До Джареда последнее время все трудно доходит из-за недосыпа и штрафных ночных смен, но они впервые — совершенно одни.   
  
Ключ в замке щелкает слишком громко, и доктор Эклз поворачивается к Джареду, держа в пальцах шариковую ручку так, будто это по меньшей мере гусиное перо, а на столе перед ним — свиток.   
  
— Господи, у меня сейчас яйца лопнут, — честно сообщает безусловно-профессионал доктор Падалеки и готовится умереть от удара ручкой в горло.   
  
Пах Джареда ровно на уровне глаз принца. В штанах все горит, когда Джаред видит, каким жадным взглядом ощупывает его доктор Эклз.   
  
Ручка летит в сторону, и Джареда впечатывает в дверь. Джаред говорил, что старший ординатор вовсе не бог? Он ошибался, целуется доктор Эклз воистину божественно.   
  
Целоваться с ним почти так же здорово, как трахать, рот в рот его голод чувствуется острее, и у Джареда больше возможностей, чтобы его утолить. Он подставляется под жадные движения пальцев, принц одними прикосновениями умудряется выразить столько комплиментов волосам Джареда, что коленки трясутся. Он оттягивает пряди Джареда на затылке, трахает языком рот, и даже безкомплексная Хилари не была такой откровенной в поцелуе.  
  
У него потрясающие плечи, широкие, ровные, он, блядь, как нарисованный весь. Джаред с удовольствием стаскивает белый халат с плеч старшего ординатора и получает в свое объятье принца из клуба, о котором мечтал уже целую вечность. Доктор Эклз провожает темным взглядом улетевший на верхнюю кушетку скомканный халат, замирает, и Джаред наблюдает волшебство, магическое превращение: принц отпускает себя.   
  
Он дергает завязки на поясе Джареда, в одно движение освобождая его от форменных брюк, и залезает в трусы нетерпеливой ладонью, стискивает пальцы вокруг мошонки.   
  
— Да ты не шутил, и правда взорвешься.   
  
Джаред стонет бессильно от слишком крепкой хватки и мычит принцу в плечо:  
  
— Не раньше, чем ты. Не раньше, чем получу твою шелковую задницу.   
  
Принц выдыхает прерывисто и нетерпеливо проводит по всей длине члена Джареда сжатым кулаком. Это ж Джаред так кончит, он хочет остаться ни с чем, что ли?  
  
Очень не хватает под рукой столика со смазкой, но чтобы насадить принца на пальцы хватает и собственной слюны.   
  
Они попались, оба: принц насажен задницей на пальцы Джареда, Джаред же тратит все силы на то, чтобы не трахать его кулак.   
  
Первым не выдерживает принц, он запрокидывает голову и приседает, слегка разводя колени в причудливом балетном па: насаживается на пальцы, берет в себя до костяшек. Джаред счастлив гладить его изнутри, чувствовать нежную изнанку, долбиться в горячую жадную тесноту. Он сгибает пальцы, разводит, крутит их по спирали и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, как у принца краснеют губы, щеки, уши, как мокнет лоб, как по виску ползет прозрачная капля пота, которую можно слизать языком, дурея от маскулинного вкуса и запаха.  
  
Ему очень хочется ощутить ту самую феерическую пульсацию, которую можно получить только если взять вот так, в задницу — последовательное сжатие мышц по всей поверхности члена, снизу вверх, то есть, вглубь: как будто несколько рук сжимает кольцом пальцы и по очереди стискивает каждый в своем месте. Первый-второй-третий-четвертый, и снова, и снова. Восхитительно. В обычном сексе с девчонками такого не добьешься.   
  
Но Джаред не хочет, чтобы все заканчивалось. Он хочет показать, что умеет намного больше. Он хочет, чтобы принц не мог, не посмел от него больше отказаться.  
  
Он ждет, когда у принца начинают дрожать ноги от танца на пальцах, и толкает его на стол, прямо на истории болезни, которые сам заполнял прошлой ночью, почти ослепнув от объемов бумажной работы.  
  
Принц потрясающе выглядит на ординаторском столе: в светлой футболке, без штанов, с голой задницей, которую подсвечивает электрический свет лампы.   
  
Как там делала Хилари? Джаред бухается на колени и разводит ладонями так удобно выставленные ягодицы, лижет щедро языком между.  
  
— Твою мать! — шипит принц. Бумажки под ним шуршат, и, похоже, он только что неосознанно смял в кулаке чьи-то результаты биопсии.   
  
Джаред дразнит. Изводит. Мстит. Он облизывает все: яйца, изнанку члена, расщелину от поясничной ямки и до копчика, кружит кончиком языка вокруг ануса, целует ягодицы, кусает, и снова лижет покрасневшее отверстие. Принц голоден, он трется членом о документы, двигает бедрами, выставляет задницу, но не просит, только злится и стонет все громче, чаще, нетерпеливее. Подается к языку.   
  
Наверное, Джаред мог бы еще какое-то время игнорировать свою каменную эрекцию и упиваться вкусом своего принца, но тот обыгрывает враз, наглый и откровенный. Шипит где-то там, впереди: «Да пошел ты!», облизывает, судя по звуку, пальцы и заводит руку назад, засаживая себе сразу три пальца. Джаред ахает от такого бесстыдства и оттягивает яйца, зажмурившись. Поля мозга больше не помогают, он вызубрил их — хоть ночью разбуди.   
  
Он держится, похоже, на одном страхе — что подобное больше не повторится.   
  
Джаред не успевает остановить сам себя и с оттягом шлепает принца по ягодице, отводит его руку и ввинчивает в него язык.   
  
Принц воет, и сжимается, и толкается назад, Джареду на лицо, и внутри он гладкий-гладкий-гладкий, и Джаред плывет от него так, как будто усосал целую бутылку того вискаря из «Рефлекса».   
  
— В бумажнике… в халате… — бормочет сорванно принц, и Джаред с трудом соображает, о чем он.  
  
За презервативом приходится лезть на верхнюю полку, где валяется скомканный ординаторский халат.   
  
На резинке слишком мало смазки, но в принце уже столько слюны Джареда, что все получается еще круче, чем в клубе. Ритмичное сжатие — первое-второе-третье-четвертое — и Джаред не может остановиться. Он столько мечтал вновь довести до оргазма именно этого парня, что даже зайди в ординаторскую главврач — Джаред бы не затормозил.   
  
Он вбивается бедрами в сладкую тесноту, гладит взмокшую спину, нагибается, целует каждый позвонок и умоляет между касаниями губ горячей кожи:  
  
— Попроси, пожалуйста, попроси!   
  
И принц говорит:  
  
— Отсоси мне, когда кончишь.  
  
Джареда смывает волной от одной просьбы, и он почти полностью запихивает в рот кулак, пытаясь заглушить собственный ор, пока кончает.   
  
Принц переворачивается со стоном, упирается пятками в край стола и хватает Джареда за волосы, нагибает к своему члену. И не щадя засаживает в горло.   
  
Джаред закашливается и пользуется моментом, чтобы отстраниться:  
  
— Твой член сейчас лишает девственности мой рот. Прости, если буду слегка неуклюжим.   
  
— Оу… Так ты и правда?.. До меня не?.. Признаю, у тебя охрененный потенциал.   
  
Теперь принц почти ласков… Член кажется огромным, но Джаред любит все большое во рту: бананы, огурцы с деревенского рынка, длинные сэндвичи, ему нравится чувствовать вкус не только языком, нравится, когда рот набит — Хилари подъебывала: «Оральная фиксация». Джаред и не спорил.   
  
Ощущать во рту член — потрясно. Джаред исходит на слюну, он лижет ствол, обсасывает головку, пытается взять глубже, а языком дотянуться до яиц. Наверное, он действует слегка бестолково, но принц помогает, толкает на себя его голову, задает ритм, жадный, жаркий. Прекрасный.   
  
Когда он кончает, крупно вздрагивая и выталкивая из губ громкие «А! А! А!» — то толкается так глубоко, что Джаред рискует захлебнуться его спермой. Не самая плохая смерть, хотя довольно дурацкая и попахивает премией Дарвина. Хилари бы оценила.   
  
Джареда не держат ноги, и он увлекает принца на нижний ярус кровати. Обнимать его не менее здорово, чем трахать, и Джаред нюхает его волосы, целуя виски и проходясь кончиком языка по ушной раковине.   
  
— Доктор Эклз… — начинает он, и слышит в ответ фырканье:  
  
— Дженсен. Меня зовут Дженсен, если ты не знал.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, чувак. Я Джаред. Ты охуенный.  
  
Дженсен что — краснеет? Да быть не может.   
  
Они оба мокрые и дрожат — приходится обмениваться своей трясучкой, на койке слишком тесно, не откатиться. Джаред никак не может успокоиться. Он гладит свой приз, целует мягко все, что попадается под губы: плечо, шею, впадинку между ключиц, щетинистую щеку, потемневшие губы. Надо поговорить, и вопрос только в том, кто начнет первым.   
  
Джаред не хочет начинать. Поэтому он и начинает:  
  
— Ты зачем меня вызвал? Или это я тебя? И что вообще?   
  
— Наверное, ты хотел поговорить со мной. А я с тобой. Давай ты первый, — пожимает плечами Дженсен, и переплетается с Джаредом ногами, чтобы не упасть, обводит подушечкой большого пальца ареолу соска. Щекотно и возбуждает.  
  
Джаред делает глубокий вдох и плавно выдыхает через нос. Так проще сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться. Из-за того, что я не смог устоять перед тобой и забыл про всех девушек вокруг, тебя выгнали из клуба.   
  
— Ты не забыл, — хмыкает Дженсен, — ты пришел со своей ориентацией определиться. Тест-драйв, я все помню.  
  
Джаред пожимает плечами:   
  
— Наверное, я должен испытывать за это вину, но почему-то не испытываю. Чувак, да ты геем меня сделал, это я должен злиться!   
  
— Да конечно! — Дженсен ужасно здорово смеется. Джаред ловит губами его смех, старается запомнить.   
  
— На самом деле, — говорит Дженсен, — нас выгнали не из-за тебя и твоей стажерки-хирурга… Да, я встречал ее в клинике. Нас выгнали из-за моей девушки. Она нажаловалась охране не на тебя, а на меня. Я совершенно не уделял ей внимания. «Рефлекс» оказался паршивой попыткой наладить разваливающиеся отношения. Ну, а дальше мы с тобой устроили представление в центре зала.  
  
О, да.   
  
— Тогда за что ты на меня злился? Почему изводил?   
  
— Ну, во-первых, я ничуть не жалею. Ты уже самый лучший стажер из всей группы, да и вообще из всех выпускников, с кем мне приходилось работать.   
  
Джаред вспыхивает от похвалы и не может удержаться, лезет к Дженсену целоваться. Дженсен не против, он гладит спину сильной рукой и крепко притирается пахом на узкой ординаторской койке.  
  
— Погоди, — Джаред с трудом ловит мысль. — А во-вторых?  
  
— А во-вторых, ты — это бомба замедленного действия, доктор Падалеки. Я надеялся, что ты уволишься или переведешься хотя бы в другое отделение. Как я могу быть точно уверенным, что ты не разболтаешь о том, как мы… о нашем… о нашей встрече в свинг-клубе? Согласись, подобные слухи не слишком удачны для карьеры, а я хотел бы и дальше здесь работать.   
  
Джаред усиленно старается не ляпнуть ничего про белый заборчик, который он уже построил в воображении вокруг их с Дженсеном дома. Но Хилари всегда говорила, что у Джареда проблемы с выбором адекватных случаю слов и выражений, именно это ей и нравилось.   
  
— Я не смог бы тебя сдать, не сдав себя, а я тоже очень хочу работать в этой клинике, потому что хочу работать с тобой. И я уже говорил там, в «Рефлексе». Самое клевое в том, что ты можешь попросить меня о чем угодно.  
  
Дженсен смеется Джареду в плечо, тихо и щекотно, а потом очень серьезно сообщает:   
  
— Тогда я прошу тебя очень постараться и не сдать нас обоих. Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.   
  
— Не сдать — в смысле клуба? Или в том смысле, что ты пользуешься служебным положением и трахаешься со своим стажером на рабочем месте… каждый день… по три раза за смену?   
  
Дженсен классно умеет демонстрировать презрительное удивление человеческой наглости, но, когда Джаред сползает вниз и берет в рот набухающий член, эффект получается слегка смазанным.  
  
— Давай начнем с хранения обоих… ох… секретов. А дальше… дальше как пойдет.   
  
Больше Джареду и не нужно. Он даже не станет отправлять Хилари сообщение: «Я взял все очки в Гран-при!». Разве что мысленно.


End file.
